Pokemon Exploradores Hasta La Muerte
by YK And Misha
Summary: Un empieso que creara una historia...quien es ese pokemon ciega de ira y a la ves ciego por lágrimas... Esto nos demostrara que el amor puede desenbocar en un trágico ataque de ira...los heroes no son los únicos que salvan y ganan a seres superiores. Basado en pokemon mundo misterioso


**Pokemon Exploradores hasta la muerte**

**YK: Y estamos de vuelta en esta historia que tenia planeada desde hace meses y tenia hacerla después de terminar mi fic de Star Fox pero se ha quedado .. un poco olvidado ya que he perdido contacto con mi compañera  
**

**Publico: hablas de Dash?  
**

**YK: si ammm eso jeje bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo... BIENVENIDO A este fic como verán en el titulo esta entrega sera basada en los juegos de Pokemon Mundo Misterioso generalmente estos juegos son olvidados pero a mi me gusta mucho nos basaremos en el que he jugado hace poco Pokemon Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del cielo...esto tendra su toque de accion y amor ...el nombre muerte lo hize para arreglar un poco de suspenso...como muchos pensaran tendrá 2 finales pero eso no es importante  
**

**Publico:suena mas o menos**

**YK: bueno lean la primera parte y después me dicen con un review que paso jeje bueno ¡EMPEZAMOS!**

**Publico * aplaude***

**Capitulo 1: La Venganza**

**?: * un pokemon regresando solo por el camino que llega a la torre del tiempo*...lo tenia frente a mi...pero algo me evito vengarme...* se cae al suelo y el hueso cae muy lejos de el* Eri...no pudo vengarte...no pude...mi corazón me pidió que parara cuando vi a Dialga tirado...no se como pude vencerlo...soy débil soy un simple Marowak que pertenecía a un equipo de rescate... sigo sin saberlo como venci a un pokemon legendario solo que mi corazón se nublo* sube a la barca arcoiris sin recoger el hueso y esta baja*...Eri... Eri... perdóname era un pokemon sin nada... sin pasado ..cuando te conocí pensé que poder tener un futuro pero el destino o mejor dicho el tiempo es cruel* se acuesta y se tapa sus heridas y cierra los ojos***

**FLASHBACK:1 año antes**

**?: Mi cabeza..donde estoy * se levanta y mira el mar*no recuerdo nada * mira la arena y ve el hueso*esto es...* alza el hueso y se mira* un cubone...**

**¿: AHHHHHH! AYUDA! POR FAVOR!**

**?: * se exalta* ehh? * corre pero se tropieza* donde se escucha...?* ve una cueva***

**¿: ahí... suéltame ...ya no me hagas daño solo estoy perdida ahhhhh! Ustedes deberían salvarme no atacarme**

**?: * con la cabeza hecha un lió se mete a la cueva***

**Cueva Bajo el mar: 16:00**

**Corsola: * se pone en su camino y choca y esta se enoja* fijate!**

**?: yo? si tu fuiste la que estorbo como piedra...* se levanta*  
**

**Corsola: rrrr que me dijiste? * le hace un placaje*  
**

**?: * se agarra el estomago y tira el hueso* ahhh!**

**Corsola: * maliciosamente empieza a brincar sobre el * eso te enseñara a cuidar tus palabras**

**?: * sintiendo aun mas dolor* ahh ahhh ahh**

**Corsola: * lo deja y patea su hueso*adios...  
**

**?: * con su estomago dañado y el mareado* ...maldita sea,,,, * corre olvidando el hueso* rrrr donde esta * baja por tres pisos y llega a una escalera* creo esta es la final* baja***

**¿: ahhhh es mi piedra! * una ralts estirando su mano a una piedra***

**Gengar: yo creo que no...esta es mejor recompensa que lo que ofreces...**

**?: hey déjala!**

**Gengar: uh?* lo voltea* tu quien eres  
**

**?: ...* mente: ni yo se quien soy * eso no te importa debes alejarte y darle su piedra**

**Gengar: que me harás si no lo hago...**

**?: ...pues te ****golpeare**

**Gengar: * lo ve detenidamente* un cubone sin hueso...pero que estúpido su única arma tirada a la basura...bueno ataquenlo**

**?: * se extraña y recibe golpes de un hitmonlee y un electrode*ahhh!  
**

**Gengar: jeje * le quita la piedra***

**¿: noooo mi piedra...**

**Hitmonlee: ¿nos vamos ya?**

**?: * cae desmayado* ...**

**Electrode: este chico quedo tieso**

**Gengar: si salgamos de aquí * levantan sus placas de explorados y desaparecen***

**¿: * llorando abrazándose así misma* snif...mi piedra**

**?: * desmayado***

**¿: * se levanta mal herida y se acerca al cubone* levántate por favor * lo mueve***

**?: ...* desmayado***

**¿: * lo levanta* vamos tu no puedes estar aquí * aun llorando lo jala***

**?: * intenta despertar pero no logra hacerlo***

*** unos minutos después***

**¿: * ve su hueso* este debe ser * lo recogió con su pequeña magia telequinetica y se lo pone y salen*uffff uffff * lo tira en la arena***

**?: mmmm * se mueve*...**

**¿: * se acerca y lo ve de cerca* mmm creo despertara**

**?: * abre los ojos*hola?**

**¿: hola...**

**?: tu eres la que estaba siendo abusada...* la mira* pero si eres una ralts...**

**¿: si y tu eres un cubone tienes nombre?**

**?: no recuerdo**

**¿: como que no te acuerdas bueno ammm yo soy eri**

**?: yo no lo recuerdo bien pero era con K**

**Eri: que raro...escuchar un nombre con esa letra yo solo conocia a kirby**

**?:Kirby? Es un raro nombre pero creo me gusta**

**Eri:te puedo llamar asi?**

**?: si claro Eri...**

**Eri:gracias kirby**

**Kirby:*mente:me siento raro pero necesito un nombre*a-ahora que haras?**

**Eri: volver a mi hogar he perdido mi reliquia y pues ya no puedo hacer nada**

**Kirby: si que eran malos * se acerca*  
**

**Eri: y eso que son un equipo explorador de un buen pokegremio...* camina con la cabeza abajo ***

**Kirby: ¿que es un pokegremio?**

**Eri: ammm pues un lugar donde los pokemones ayudan a otros a cosas simples o buscan tesoros**

**Kirby: como cazadores de ****recompensas**

**Eri: algo asi...* camina al bosque***

**Kirby: y si ...vamos aya**

**Eri: a donde?...**

**Kirby: al pokegremio...**

**Eri: no iré ahí estas loco**

**Kirby: bien...adiós eri  
**

**Eri: adiós cuídate kirby * los 2 toman caminos separados***

**Kirby: pokegremio que sera eso * encuentra 3 caminos y una fuente*creo ire arriba * camina y llega una tienda y ve a los lados y sin fijarse***

**?: que es lo que quieres?**

**Kirby:ahhhh! * brinca***

**?: donde vas...?* se escucha de una reja***

**Kirby:alguien esta ahi * se asoma y mira un pokemon*un diglet!**

**Diglet: un cubone! **

**Kirby:¿que es esto amigo?**

**Diglet: estas en el pokegremio del gran bluff**

**Kirby:*mente: suena importante* ¿me dejarias pasar?**

**Diglet: si adelante * la puerta se abre***

**Kirby: * entra y ve unas escaleras y baja y ve muchos pokemones* etto...hola?**

**Todos: * lo ven raro y murmullan***

**?: ey tu! quien eres! * gritando entra chatot*...**

**Kirby: * lo ve* hola señor...solo queria ver que era un pokegremio**

**Chatot: mmm por que **

**Kirby: amm es que estaba interesado pero mi amiga fue atacada por un grupo de ustedes**

**Chatot: QUE! * enojado * creo usted se equivoca nosotros somos el pokegremio con mayor reputacion de aqui**

**Kirby:*se enfada un poco*...bueno no tengo estas heridas por ser ayudado**

**Chatot:a lo mejor fue por descuido de usted*actitud despresiativa***

**Kirby:rrrrrr *tira lanzando su hueso *fueron tu maldito equipo de rescate**

**Chatot:*golpea el hueso y lo golpea con ala de acero *...inaceptable **

**Kirby:waaa!*cae tomando el estomago***

**?:*una sombra pokemon *...chatot...por que golpear a pokemon raro**

**Chatot:Cuak! *voltea con miedo*gr-gran Bluff que hace**

**Bluff:*con una manzana*sigueme...*camina a otro lado***

**Chatot:*la sigue con miedo*...cuak...**

**Kirby :nh?*mente:t-todos tienen mas fuerza que yo*m-maldicion**

** OFICINA DEL GRAN BLUFF **

**Chatot:pero gran bluff el...**

**Bluff:somos un pokegremio para ayudar pokemon y busquedas de tesoros...no podemos atacar a los clientes nuevo estudiante**

**Chatot:pero el n-no es nada de eso..**

**Gengar:es verdad...hay pokemones que no son los adecuados...**

**Chatot:joven gengar**

**Bluff :sobrino no opines...por favor esto es algo diferente a tu punto de vista si...**

**Gengar:...lo que tu digas tia *le da la piedra de eri*aqui lo de nuestro dia...espero que no sea chatarra...bueno me voy...adios buena noche *desaparece ***

**Bluff y chatot:? Que es eso**

**Bluff:necesitamos llamar a el equipo estrella...**

**Chatot:inmediatamente Lo llamare**

**Bluff:...llama al chico...**

**Chatot:creo ya se fue...**

**Bluff:buscalo y no vuelvas hasta que lo encuentres**

**Chatot :pero gran bluff po-por que esta interesado**

**Bluff:tu solo ve...y ya te dije**

**Chatot :...b-bien *sale***

**Bluff:*mira hacia el mar*...algo me dice...que después de todo hoy no fue un dia normal... Los engranajes del tiempo se movieron como locos y ese raro pokemon que dio la primera queja hacia nuestro pokegremio y organizada por mi sobrino y esta rara piedra. Mmmmmmm**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

YK:esto es el inicio de una aventura sobre un pokemon debil con una gran aventura que terminara en un trágico desenlace no les interesa

Público:etto...si...

YK:-_- para que me molesto...bueno intentare terminar el de star fox solo o alo mejor viene mi compañera... Bueno dejen reviews de que esta chafa y es uno entre miles...pero bueno si lo leen gracias y su compresion y no me maten por faltas de ortografía lo termine en la noche y bueno yoshi fuera


End file.
